


My left arm is numb, is that normal? Are you alright?

by dusted_rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Closure, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusted_rose/pseuds/dusted_rose
Summary: So what's going to happen when it's all over?





	My left arm is numb, is that normal? Are you alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time ever writing fanfiction. I was inspired by kdawson595's post on tumblr about Nat in Valhalla and Tony showing up, so I decided to write down how that would go down in my head. Please enjoy!

Clint and Natasha slammed against the hard, cold wall of the mountain as the cable snapped taught. Clint screamed out in agony as Natasha's weight yanked his arm nearly out of the socket but he kept his grip on her forearm with as much strength as he could will. He looked at where the cable was attached to his waist and gave a pained look at her. "Damn you," he panted while trying to bring his other arm down to grab her. _ ‘Damn her’.  _ That's all that could go through his head while his partner dangled over the deadly drop. Clint felt tears prick at his eyes as he struggled to get a better grip on her. He couldn’t let her go. He couldn’t let her fall. She had to make it back to the Avengers, back to the kids, back to Bruce. 

 

He looked into her eyes and while his were filled with agony, she stared back with a peaceful almost pleading expression. He watched as she looked down below them and back up at him.

 

“Let me go,” Natasha begged. 

 

His voice cracked as he tightened his hold, “No.” Clint shook his head as tears were streaming down his face. “No,” he pleaded. 

 

Natasha smiled back up at him and with a gentle voice told him, “It’s okay.” 

 

A pained expression grew on Clint’s face as emotions were welling up inside him. “Wait,” he begged with a broken, tear choked voice. But just as those words left his lips, Natasha kicked off the side of the mountain and broke the grip he had on her arm. “NO!”. Clint’s broken scream cut through the air as Natasha began to plummet to the base of the mountain. He pulled on the cable to relieve the pressure on his waist and as he looked back to Natasha's shrinking form, she had hit the ground. A loud smack resounded through the air. Her skull had cracked hard against the stone and with his cursed vision, he could see the blood already pooling around her. 

 

Agony filled Clint to the brim. His chest was tight with anguish and unreleased screams. He kept staring at her broken form while a bright light flashed out of the hole in the sky and overwhelmed his senses. 

 

* * *

  
  


Clint awoke to the feeling of frigid water all around him. He opened his eyes and the memory of Natasha’s broken form flooded his head. Pain and anguish seeped through him as he struggled to sit up. Clint stared at the reflections in the water as he tried to calm his mind down. He tightened his fists when he felt another wave of emotions rack through him and as he did, he felt something hard. 

He brought his had above the water and as he unfolded his fist, the bright orange light of the soul stone shinned back into his retinas. Clint let out a deep sigh as he closed his hand back around the stone. ‘ _ Damn her _ ’, he thought to himself again. “It should have been me,” he spoke to no one. 


End file.
